Anonymous Girl
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Bermula dari Naruto memeluk manja Shikamaru di depan seorang pelanggan perempuan dan berakhir pada senyuman manis perempuan tak bernama–atau lebih tepatnya belum mengetahui–di akhir pesanan pelanggan tersebut. Di situlah, Shikamaru secara tidak langsung mendeklarasikan, bahwa ia menyukai senyuman perempuan itu./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Anonymous Girl_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), oneshot,**_ **OoC, dll**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Sekalipun langit pagi begitu cerah, angin berhembus pelan menyapa, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang, dan matahari seolah-olah menampakkan senyumnya yang paling bersinar; tetap saja membuat Shikamaru tidak bergairah menjalani aktivitasnya.

Sesungguhnya, sebuah keajaiban lelaki Nara itu bangun pagi-pagi buta dan bergegas ke _coffee shop._ Kalau bukan karena salah satu pegawainya bermasalah kemarin dan berujung pada dipecatnya pegawai tersebut, sekarang pasti Shikamaru masih tertidur di ruang kerjanya dengan nyaman–bukan sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas kaca.

Biasanya Shikamaru bekerja di balik layar–sebagai manajer _coffee shop_ warisan ayahnya–tapi kali ini bukan laptop yang ia operasikan, melainkan seperangkat mesin pembuat kopi.

Dengan mata memerah yang berair dan kuapan yang terus terbit, Shikamaru masih ligat ke sana ke mari mengecek persediaan biji kopi dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Dalam hati ia merutuk, ke mana Naruto di saat dia butuh–sudah belasan panggilan dilempar tidak ada yang disambut.

Ketika hendak beranjak mendekati barisan meja dan kursi, saku celananya bergetar–ponselnya berdering. Ada satu panggilan masuk dengan sebuah nama tertera di layar sentuhnya.

"Hei, kenapa baru dijawab teleponku, hah?"

" _U-ung? Aku baru bangun, Shika. Kerasukan setan apa kau? Tumben nelpon jam segini?"_

"Ke kafe-ku sekarang, ada yang harus kau lakukan di sini." Shikamaru mulai membersihkan permukaan meja dengan serbet merah, sementara ponselnya ia himpit di antara telinga dan bahu.

" _Jangan bilang kau mau aku bantu-bantu di sana? Ya ampun Shika, ini masih pagi sekali aku masih ngant–"_

"Ke sini sekarang atau kau tidak akan pernah mendapat nomor sepupuku."

"– _SIAP KAPTEN SAYA KE TKP SEKARANG!"_

Lelaki berambut gondrong itu mencampakkan serbetnya dengan kasar kemudian menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari pendengarannya–takut-takut ia bakalan tuli. "Merepotkan sekali kau ini, sialan."

Di seberang terdengar riuh tergesa-gesa Naruto, _"serius kau akan beri aku nomor Hinata setelah kafe tutup? Kau janji? Kau tidak boho–AKH!"_ dan sepertinya berakhir dengan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Iya, iya. Jangan lama-lama. Menunggumu sangat merepotkanku," jawab Shikamaru dengan malas–yang memang sudah menjadi tabiatnya.

Aktivitas pun kembali seperti seharusnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan, satu jam lagi kafe akan buka. Lamat-lamat Shikamaru mulai mengerti perasaan para pegawainya, melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan baginya di pagi hari. Ingin rasanya ia ancungi jempol.

Sayangnya, yang ia pecat biasanya jam tujuh sudah ada di sini, melakukan apa yang sekarang Shikamaru lakukan. Mengingat itu, Shikamaru menghela napas. Terlintas di benaknya untuk membuka lowongan kerja baru, lalu menghela napas lagi.

Itu artinya, ia harus repot mewawancarai satu per satu para pelamar kerja.

Sambil melihat-lihat kasir Shikamaru membuat keputusan final. Selama seminggu ia akan turun tangan mengelola kafenya secara keseluruhan, hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman. Meskipun gagasan bangun pagi adalah rintangan utamanya.

Sudah jam setengah sembilan dan Naruto datang saat Shikamaru hendak mengucir rambutnya seperti nanas. Lelaki jabrik itu melambaikan tangannya dan mengukir lengkungan senyum lebar disambut dengan mata sayu dan kuapan dari Shikamaru.

"Wah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku begitu semangat pagi ini." Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru di balik meja kasir. Menatap lelaki itu berikut dengan seringaian bahagianya.

" _Geez,_ kalau masalah perempuan cepat. Kau ini merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru, ia melemparkan celemek hitam tepat ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto berdecak dan mengerling genit–Shikamaru berharap ia tidak ingin melihat hal menggelikan tersebut–lantas memakai celemeknya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Menjual kopi," jawab Shikamaru singkat seraya berlalu ke dapur.

"Oh ayolah, hanya itu?"

"Kita sama-sama belajar membuat kopi dari ayahku, jadi tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi detailnya, kan? Merepotkan sekali."

Naruto menggulir pandangannya ke segala sudut kafe yang masih sepi sambil merapikan kemeja putihnya, "hanya kita berdua?" kemudian menggantungkan jas kotak-kotaknya di dapur.

"Memangnya ada orang lain?"

Si Namikaze menatap Shikamaru sebentar sambil menyengir. Melihat itu, radar Shikamaru seolah-olah sesuatu yang menjijikkan akan menimpanya. Otaknya menyuarakan sirine siaga satu tatkala Naruto hendak menerjangnya dengan satu pelukan.

TRIINGG!

BRUGH!

"WOI SHIKA! SAKIT SIAL–"

"–Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Si pelanggan membola, Shikamaru tersenyum canggung, dan Naruto mengusap bokongnya dengan sayang.

Pelanggan tersebut masih diam di tempatnya, terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Dengan kaku atensinya berubah, melihat Naruto baru bangkit setelah tubuhnya didorong Shikamaru.

Hening menerjang mereka, sampai pelanggan perempuan itu buka suara. "A-ah, apakah aku datang terlalu cepat?" gumamnya pelan, tapi cukup menikam pendengaran Shikamaru. Melihat dua orang lelaki yang berpelukan di depan matanya sungguh mengganggu pemandangan di pagi hari.

"Ini bukan seperti yang Anda lihat! Dia sedang tidak waras." Shikamaru mendelik Naruto, sementara lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala kuningnya kuat.

Berulang kali mata _teal_ -nya mengamati Shikamaru dan Naruto bergantian. Lalu berubah haluan pada deretan menu di atas konter. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir.

"Kalau gitu, saya pesan _coffee latte_ dan _espresso._ Masing-masing satu."

Jari-jari panjang Shikamaru cekatan menekan layar monitor kasir. " _Cake-_ nya?"

" _Chocolate sponge cake,_ dua."

"Ada lagi, Nona?" Shikamaru berusaha memberikan senyuman ramah terbaiknya walaupun sedang mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menguap di waktu yang sama.

"Uhm, tidak ada." Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi sedikit. Setelah itu, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang sesuai dengan nominal yang tertera.

Shikamaru tertegun. Dia memang dulu pernah melayani kafe ketika baru dibuka lima tahun silam. Akan tetapi, baru kali ini ada senyuman pelanggan yang mampu menyenggol hatinya yang malas bergerak. Sampai perempuan itu duduk di tempatnya, Shikamaru masih bergeming. Manik mata abu-abunya itu terus mengamati gerak-gerik perempuan tersebut. Mulai dari ia berjalan, duduk, membuka laptop, sampai menyibak rambut emasnya. Begitu detail. Kalau tidak disikut Naruto, mungkin ia akan berdiri di tempatnya sampai perempuan itu akan pergi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari demi hari, perempuan itu sudah menjadi langganan di kafe Shikamaru. Karena itu jugalah, atensi Shikamaru semakin tertarik menuju perempuan itu seiring dengan intensitas mereka bertatap muka–sebagai pelanggan dan pemilik kafe.

Shikamaru merasa selama tiga hari ini dia sudah mulai gila.

Bukannya apa, tapi jujur, senyuman pertama perempuan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Berputar-putar mengelilingi kepala nanas hitam itu. Sampai kafe tutup, sampai Naruto pulang, bahkan sampai menemaninya menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

Dari kejauhan, sambil mengamati perempuan itu duduk di pojokan, kepala Shikamaru menggeleng. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikapnya yang tak wajar belakangan ini.

Kabar terbarunya, kali ini bukan hanya senyum manis yang terukir di wajah cantik itu. Melainkan sepasang bola mata _teal_ yang mampu menusuk jantungnya akhir-akhir ini. Sorot matanya yang tenang seolah-olah meluncur, mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan perasaan Shikamaru.

Namun, Shikamaru perlahan merasakan ada yang berbeda dari gerak-gerik sosok langsing tersebut. Sepasang bola mata yang ia kagumi tengah kehilangan cahayanya. Jika bisa berlomba dengan cahaya lampu tepat di atas kepala emas itu, ataupun bias matahari yang menyeruak dari jendela di sisinya, jelas merekalah pemenangnya dibanding manik-manik _teal_ tersebut.

TRIINGG!

Bel berbunyi, pertanda pelanggan baru tiba. Shikamaru tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan lelaki jangkung itu setelah diusik kegiatannya mengamati si perempuan tak bernama–lebih tepatnya, belum tahu namanya siapa. Pancaran dingin dilayangkan dari sepasang mata biru terang pada Shikamaru dari kejauhan–begitu kontras–sebagai balasan untuk Shikamaru. Tanpa ada binar hangat, Shikamaru sudah terbiasa melayani pelanggan yang setipe dengannya.

Shikamaru sepertinya memiliki hobi baru semenjak kehadiran perempuan berambut emas tersebut berdiri di depannya–ia menjadi lebih sering mengamati hal-hal yang sepele baginya. Matanya mengikuti arah lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang dengan lebar. Seperti menyiratkan sesuatu dalam dirinya menggebu-gebu tak sabar ingin berjumpa dengan seseorang–pijakannya bisa-bisa meretakkan ubin biru khas kafe Shikamaru. Wajahnya kini mulai mengukir senyuman hangat, seiring dengan jarak menipis antara lelaki itu dan tujuan.

Lelaki itu berhenti dan duduk, di depan si perempuan berambut emas.

Satu asumsi muncul tatkala Shikamaru melihat ada percikan-percikan transparan hinggap di konversasi mereka. Lihat bagaimana mereka saling bersitatap, mengubah wajah muram si perempuan menjadi lebih terang, dan senyuman yang lebih lebar terpatri di sela-sela perbincangan mereka.

"Ah, ternyata sudah ada yang punya." Shikamaru membatin kecewa.

Dari kejauhan Naruto mengamati sahabatnya sambil menghitung pendapatan mereka setengah hari ini. Si Kuning menghampiri si Nanas, lalu mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu. Melihat apa yang terjadi–seolah-olah mengerti, apalagi dikaitkan dengan ekspresi Shikamaru yang luntur–Naruto menyenggol pelan Shikamaru.

"Cie, gebetan baru?" Naruto menyunggingkan seringaian nakal, Shikamaru bergeming.

"Kenapa? Doi sudah punya pacar rupanya?" serbu Naruto dengan pertanyaan lagi, Shikamaru masih bergeming.

Naruto meraih serbet di bawah kasir, kemudian mulai membersihkan gelas-gelas kaca yang mencetak debu tipis. "Masih pacaran kan? Belum nikah? Sikatlah, mumpung ada kesempatan–ingat, kesempatan hanya datang sekali. Tidak lelah sendirian? Toh, pacaran masih bisa putus."

"Kecuali kalau statusnya istri orang," imbuh Naruto.

Kepala Shikamaru menoleh, menatap dalam sahabat sebelahnya. "Toh, nikah masih bisa cerai." Shikamaru berujar, dengan kalimat yang sama bentuknya dengan Naruto.

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala nanas hitam itu. "Gila kau, sialan."

"Aku hanya bercanda!" Suara Shikamaru sedikit meninggi sambil menahan lengan Naruto yang hendak menjitaknya lagi.

Namikaze Naruto meninggalkan beberapa gelas kaca dan Shikamaru yang tercenung, mengarungi pikiran terdalamnya.

"Ah, merepotkan sekali," keluhnya sebelum berlalu ke dapur, melewati Naruto yang masih betah berdiri dekat mesin kasir. Dari nada suaranya, Naruto yakin bahwa Shikamaru mulai putus asa.

Putus asa?

Naruto tersenyum getir atas hal yang menimpa sahabatnya, lantas mengalihkan atensinya pada dua sejoli yang sibuk bermesraan di pojokan.

"Aish, si Nanas itu. Kenapa ia sebegitu putus asanya padahal belum memulai apa-apa? Dasar, memang otak cerdasnya tidak bekerja optimal kalau tentang perasaan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bintang berdifusi memenuhi jagad malam, menemani rembulan duduk tenang bersinar menguasai bentangan luas cakrawala jelaga. Awan-awan tipis bertautan, menjaga Ratu Malam tanpa menghalangi sayap-sayap cahaya anggunnya. Di bawah sana, beberapa orang berlalu-lalang. Berjalan sendirian ataupun berpasangan memijak bahu jalan seraya menikmati semilir angin malam yang sesekali menabrak mereka–menyibak rambut-rambut indah kaum Hawa.

Shikamaru adalah satu di antara mereka–yang termasuk jalan sendirian. Tidak, dia sebenarnya tidak sendirian. Pikirannya menemani lelaki itu meniti langkah menuju halte bus terdekat kafe miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan di balik saku celana, menggapai kehangatan sedikit saja melawan dingin yang menggigit permukaan tangannya.

Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sepanjang perjalanan pendeknya menuju halte. Pertama kali yang ia pikirkan adalah kapan mobilnya bisa cepat sembuh dari bengkel setelah tiga hari mendekam di sana. Dalam hati ia mengumpat pada Kiba–sepupunya–yang seenak jidatnya saja mengendara. Selama tiga hari ini jugalah ia menderita, perkara sering ketiduran di bus sehingga kelewatan. Alhasil, lelaki itu terus-terusan pulang larut malam–juga lumayan menguras dompetnya.

Sekelebat keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat mendapat pegawai baru bertandang ke kepala cerdasnya. Selepas itu ia mendesah, "sudah buka lowongan tetapi kenapa belum ada yang mau melamar? Merepotkan."

 _"Ayo pikirkan yang lain, merepotkan sekali memikirkan yang satu itu"_ –batinnya berucap kesal.

Jarak antara tubuhnya dengan halte mulai erat, saat ia duduk di tengah sepinya kursi halte seolah-olah ada lem tak kasat mata di bokongnya–ia malas untuk beranjak karena suasananya cocok untuk tidur, sekalipun bus akan datang. Namun, sosok perempuan muda yang tergesa-gesa melewatinya. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang menjadi perbincangan antara dirinya dan batinnya tadi siang.

Perempuan berambut emas itu–begitu julukannya sampai Shikamaru akan mengetahui namanya–pertama kalinya duduk dengan wajah muram sampai kafe tutup. Menekuri segelas kopi dan meneguknya sesekali dengan perlahan. Seakan-akan tidak ingin tandas sebelum yang ditunggu-tunggu datang.

Sampai akhirnya sore memuntahkan malam, seseorang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang–sekalipun kopi pesanannya sudah sepertiga ukuran gelas tersebut. Sudah ratusan kali bel berdentang pertanda pelanggan datang, ratusan kali kepalanya melongok ke arah pintu kedatangan. Yang selanjutnya terjadi selalu sama: helaan napas dan sorot mata suram.

Dengan jarak dua meter yang memisahkan mereka, Shikamaru mengamati perempuan itu–setiap harinya selalu begitu. Atensinya terpaku pada satu titik, begitu juga dengan pikirannya. Wajah kusut perempuan itu adalah distraksinya hari ini, baik saat ia datang maupun beranjak pulang.

Sejujurnya Shikamaru tidak suka itu, bahkan ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak suka.

"Pasti karena pacarnya," tukas Shikamaru, "berantam? Putus? Ah entahlah, merepotkan sekali."

Kemudian kepala itu menggeleng, "sepertinya tidak. Kemarin seperti itu dan ketika lelaki itu datang ia cerah lagi."

Satu bus mampir, untungnya bus tersebut adalah bus yang ditunggu-tunggu Shikamaru. Penyuka hewan rusa itu menaiki bus bersama kekalutannya dan bertambah karena supirnya menyeletuk ketika ia melewati lelaki tua itu.

"Ingat, pemuda. Jangan sampai ketiduran lagi."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan berlalu. Mendekati kursi paling belakang karena _spot_ yang paling nyaman untuk menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela dan biasanya, karena tempat yang terlalu nyaman inilah, yang bisa mengantarkan Shikamaru menuju alam mimpi. Tidak banyak penumpang di sini, mengingat hampir mendekati tengah malam.

Menit demi menit ia lalui dengan bosan–bosan karena tidak ada yang menarik untuk menampik pikirannya tentang perempuan tersebut. Seandainya sekarang siang hari, tentu saja ia akan menikmati gemawan yang bergerak lambat menemani mentari–kesukaannya sejak SMA dulu.

Bus mulai melaju sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Menghalau angin di tengah senggangnya jalan raya. Lampu-lampu jalan seperti berlari melawan arus, Shikamaru mulai lelah melihat berkas-berkas cahaya kuning itu singgah di pandangannya sekelebat angin. Mulai mengantarkan lelaki berumur kepala dua ini mengarungi derasnya alur mimpi dengan segenggam kekalutan yang tak perlu dipedulikannya pada jari-jari syaraf otaknya–tentang perempuan itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kafe Shikamaru dikelilingi oleh jendela-jendela besar yang langsung menggambarkan suasana jalanan kota dari waktu ke waktu secara jernih. Tidak perlu berjalan keluar untuk melihat betapa menyeramkannya langit mendung, bahagianya siang hari yang terik, ataupun tenangnya langit berawan. Cukup melirik sedikit potongan kanvas langit dari jendela Shikamaru selalu manggut-manggut, seperti apapun keadaan cuacanya.

Kali ini Shikamaru mengagumi langit sore yang melukiskan lembayung senja dengan apik. Hiruk-pikuk kota memperindah suasana, meskipun sedikit tercoreng dengan suara-suara klakson potret stresnya lalu lintas. Satu pelanggan menghampirinya dengan senyuman ramah–Shikamaru pun membalasnya sebagaimana ia lakukan setiap hari–lalu dengan cekatan menghitung pesanan pelanggan muda itu.

Sambil menunggu Naruto sibuk di dapur, Shikamaru menceritakan bagaimana indahnya cuaca hari ini. Seperti inilah ia melayani pelanggannya agar tidak hinggap rasa bosan di antara mereka. Tepat setelah pelanggan tersebut pergi bersama empat gelas kopi berbeda rasa, pelanggan harian favorit Shikamaru hadir.

Dia–yang berambut emas dan bermanik _teal_ tajam–datang dengan baju putih longgar dan tipis dipadukan _ripped jeans_. Tangan rampingnya merapatkan laptop dan dua map tipis beda warna, lantas tersenyum pada Shikamaru sebelum memulai percakapan.

"Ah, kali ini aku ingin memesan _ristretto_. Satu," pintanya dan menambahkan, " _vanilla sponge cake,_ satu."

"Anda memang penuh tantangan mencoba menu baru itu, baiklah," seloroh Shikamaru, kemudian menampakkan senyumnya–yang sialnya hampir saja ia menguap.

Setelah dibayar, perempuan itu melenggang pergi. Mendekati beberapa meja kosong di barisan kiri. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya bingung, "tumben. Biasanya juga di kanan."

Perempuan itu berlakon seperti biasa semenjak sendirian ke kafe–pernah seminggu sekali ke kafe ini sama lelaki misterius itu, selama dua bulan–buka laptop, buka map, menulis, mencoret, dan mengetik. Sampai-sampai Shikamaru heran, apa sebenarnya profesinya, segitunya ia bekerja. Begitu fokus.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, rembulan menyongsong. Kali ini hanya setengah, tapi sinarnya tetap penuh seperti biasa. Di jam-jam seperti ini kafe Shikamaru mulai ramai dan lebih ramai lagi khusus malam ini karena tiba-tiba hujan deras menurunkan pasukannya menusuk daratan. Dari ekor mata Shikamaru, sedikit ia melirik. Terpatri raut bingung di wajahnya yang berseri dari perempuan itu. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya, seolah tengah megekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya. Hanya sebentar, berselang lima belas detik setelahnya Shikamaru kembali bekerja karena ada pelanggan yang ingin memesan.

Malam semakin larut, jam menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Tidak ada siapapun di kafe ini selain Shikamaru, Naruto, dan perempuan _teal_ yang masih betah di tempatnya–terus berkutat dengan laptop sejak ia datang. Setelah membereskan beberapa meja dan menaikkan kursi-kursinya, Naruto merampas jaket hitam yang menggelantung di balik pintu dapur lalu bergegas. Katanya, sudah ada janji ngapel sama Hinata.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk lalu membiarkan lelaki kuning itu menerobos rinai hujan tanpa payung–tanpa salam perpisahan darinya. Setelah menyimpan lembaran uang dan menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, entah datang keberanian dari sisi mana Shikamaru melangkah mendekati meja perempuan tersebut.

Berjarak satu meter tercipta di antara mereka, tatapan Shikamaru adalah jembatannya. Si perempuan tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu selama lima menit Shikamaru mengamatinya. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru melihat jelas lekuk-lekuk wajahnya yang memahat paras cantik. Diam-diam Shikamaru bersyukur kepada Tuhan, padahal biasanya ingatpun tidak.

"Maaf, Nona. Saya tidak bermaksud mengusir, tapi kafe akan segera tutup," ucap Shikamaru penuh sopan.

Jari-jari lentik itu berhenti di atas panggung _keyboard_ tiba-tiba melepas kacamata bening yang entah sejak kapan bertengger di hidungnya tanpa Shikamaru ketahui.

Runtuhnya lensa yang membentengi sinar matanya, kini jelas sudah. Perawakan sorot mata yang ternyata tidak setajam yang ia kira. Sepasang _teal_ itu memiliki sisi kelembutannya tersendiri–kharismatik, mungkin?

"Benarkah?" Kepalanya menoleh pada jendela, melihat hujan masih betah membentuk tirai air meliuk-liuk mengikuti arah angin di kacanya, "tapi di luar masih hujan, saya tidak bawa payung."

Hening menyelinap di antara jarak yang mereka ciptakan. Baik Shikamaru maupun perempuan itu saling berpandangan. Shikamaru yang sedang mencari solusi dan si perempuan yang menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

Setelah selesai berkompromi dengan kepalanya yang cerdas, Shikamaru angkat bicara. "Setelah keluar dari kafe ini, Anda akan belok ke mana? Kiri atau kanan?"

"Kanan."

"Pulanglah bersama saya."

"Hah?"

Kini perempuan itu semakin bingung–ditambah terkejut, tentunya–sedangkan Shikamaru tersenyum ramah tanpa dosa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" perempuan itu bertanya, kemudian menutup laptopnya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Jika memang ingin tutup, saya bisa saja menunggu di depan pintu sampai hujan reda."

Giliran Shikamaru yang terkejut, tangannya mengibas-ibas. "Ah, bukan maksudnya mengusir, Nona. Hanya menawarkan layanan gratis. Kalau tidak mau, saya juga akan benar-benar pergi bila Anda sudah pergi."

" _Merepotkan sekali, untung pelanggan. Cantik lagi,"_ batin Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Perempuan itu mengulang pertanyaannya, masih menyimpan ragu untuk menerima penawaran yang dimaksud Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa, searah juga," jawab Shikamaru santai. "Mau tidak?"

Gadis itu mengulum bibir ranumnya sambil menatap Shikamaru ragu. Tiga menit berikutnya kepalanya mengangguk canggung. "Ba-baiklah."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya ke belakang dulu."

" _Benar-benar perempuan itu selalu merepotkan."_

.

Perempuan itu berdiri di depan pintu kaca kafe Shikamaru, menunggu si pemilik kafe keluar setelah bermenit-menit mendekam di sana. Tubuhnya mulai digapai dinginnya angin hujan, sesekali memercikkan rintik-rintiknya menghujam tubuh langsing perempuan tersebut. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada laptop dan map-map itu, berharap sedikit saja bisa menangkis dinginnya cuaca.

"Maaf, lama menunggu." Shikamaru melihat tubuh kecil itu mulai menggigil, "kedinginan?"

"Iya," jawabnya sekenanya.

Shikamaru langsung melepas jaket kulit hitam miliknya dan mengenakannya pada perempuan itu, lalu membentang payung yang lelaki itu bawa tadi pagi. "Saya hanya punya satu payung, sekali lagi maaf jika masih terkena hujan."

Kepala emasnya menggeleng pelan, "tidak masalah. Ah, dan mulai sekarang berbicaralah dengan santai."

Mereka mulai berjalan. Setelah lima langkah menjauh dari kafe, Shikamaru tak sengaja melirik perempuan itu. Dengan refleks sempurna dan keberanian yang spontan, Shikamaru merangkulnya, mendekat padanya agar tetesan hujan tidak lagi membasahi pakaian tipisnya ataupun membasahi seujung helai rambut emas yang ia kagumi.

Tentu saja, perempuan itu kaget. Kaget karena dua hal: ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun dan takut kalau suara jantungnya yang berdegup hebat akan terdengar oleh si pemilik payung. Pelan-pelan pipi tirusnya dihinggapi rona malu. Perempuan itu sedikit bergerak risih sebagai wujud kecanggungannya.

Akan tetapi, Shikamaru tidak peduli–ia tetap merangkul perempuan itu, malah semakin dekat. "Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu risih. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau kehujanan."

Perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar kalimat _gentle_ yang dilontarkan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru, merutuk dalam hati sekasar mungkin sambil bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini.

Keheningan singgah di antara celah yang mereka ciptakan, datang bersama dinginnya angin malam dan cuaca hujan dan menyeruak ke sekeliling mereka. Kecanggunggan kembali bertandang, menghantarkan pandangan Shikamaru pada semak-semak dan pohon bersimbah rintik hujan sepanjang langkah mereka, begitu juga dengan perempuan itu–entah apa yang membuat jalanan sepi di bawah temaram lampu jalan begitu menarik baginya saat ini. Mungkin, bias-bias cahaya lampu pada genangan air yang membasahi aspal menarik perhatiannya–hipotesis sementara.

"Ehm," Shikamaru mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Siapa nama–hoam–mu?"

Shikamaru kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kenapa ia menguap di waktu yang tidak tepat? Mengapa fisiknya selalu tidak dapat berkoordinasi dengan perasaannya?

Perempuan itu menatap Shikamaru heran sembari mereka berjalan. Terlihat di wajahnya kedua alis berwarna emas sedikit bertautan. Tidak ada respons verbal dari bibir ranum perempuan itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kebiasaan," imbuh si Nara. Rangkulannya pada perempuan itu lepas, sejenak menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kaku, lalu merangkul pundak sempit si perempuan lagi.

Satu kurva senyuman terbit menghiasi paras cantik nan dewasa yang terpancar meskipun binar rembulan tidak sesempurna malam-malam sebelumnya. Dengan lembut perempuan tersebut menjawab, "Sabaku Temari. Salam kenal."

Demi apapun, kali ini si Nanas dapat melihat senyuman yang biasanya ia kagumi dari kejauhan, ternyata lebih manis dari biasanya–berkali-kali lebih manis. Sialnya, jantungnya kini berpacu lebih cepat, seolah-olah kapan saja bisa melompat dari sangkar rusuk kokohnya, dan jatuh tak berdaya mendarat di bahu jalan.

Tanpa ada komando dari siapapun, Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku–"

"–Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tertegun, sedetik kemudian mengerjap tidak percaya. " _A-ano,_ kau tahu dari mana namaku?"

Sebelum menjawab, Temari–perempuan itu–tertawa kecil. "Dari _partner_ -mu, dia memberitahuku tadi ketika dia membersihkan meja di sebelah mejaku. Astaga, dia itu lucu sekali." Lantas tersenyum lagi, sebagai penutup dari jawabannya.

 _"Naruto sialan. Merepotkan sekali."_

"Ah! Itu apartemennya," tunjuk Temari, selama beberapa detik membiarkan tangannya basah tanpa perlindungan payung. Shikamaru melongokkan kepalanya sedikit, memperjelas pandangannya apartemen yang Temari maksud. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka mencapai tujuan. Tatkala beberapa langkah tersebut telah dilewati, di situlah Temari berpisah dari Shikamaru dan payung biru lelaki itu.

Tepat selangkah lagi Temari memasuki pintu otomatis apartemennya, Shikamaru sedikit berteriak di tempatnya. Kepala emas Temari menoleh, pandangannya bergilir, mendapati ekspresi tenang lelaki itu di bawah lengkungan payung.

"Sampai jumpa di kafe besok."

Lagi, Temari tersenyum.

Si Nara belum beranjak. Lamat-lamat mengamati senyum manis Temari yang ia kaguni dilemparkan padanya–yang disambut oleh lelaki itu dengan senyuman juga–, irama langkah kakinya yang menggema membelah sunyinya _lobby_ , hingga akhirnya melihat tubuh ramping Temari mulai menghilang di balik pintu _lift._ Di saat yang bersamaan, Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah pulang.

Melewati rute pulang dengan senyuman yang singgah di wajahnya yang malas, Shikamaru membelah trotoar dengan payungnya. Langit jelaga malam, rinai hujan yang masih betah menghujam bumi, dan angin yang tak jemu menyerang–merupakan saksi bisu senyuman Shikamaru yang jarang singgah, pertanda ia bahagia dan menyadari bahwa cinta benar-benar datang padanya. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya "perempuan berambut emas", "perempuan senyuman manis", ataupun "perempuan kharismatik". Karena sosok perempuan yang bertitel banyak itu kini telah bernama dan pastinya memiliki tempat khusus pada diri Nara Shikamaru–jantungnya.

* * *

 **THE E** **ND**

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Saya kembali**_ _ **dari kehidupan kampus,**_ _ **dengan ShikaTema saudara-saudara! Balik lagi ke ff saya yang biasanya kek gantungan baju, haha. Wah, benar-benar. Saya belum pernah mengetik sepanjang ini, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
